Studies are designed to develop corneal masks, formed in situ, with known central radii of curvature. Mask formation will utilize a new technology, allowing application of a viscous fluid to smooth over all corneal irregularities before gelling in place. Mask firmness will be achieved chemically in the presence of a hard contact lens. Lens removal will leave an ablatable mask of the same curvature to guide an excimer laser to leave an exact replica of the lens curvature on the cornea. Rabbit experiments will determine the optimal mask matrix for rapid setting, good ablation characteristics, and reproducible central radii of curvature. Induced scars and astigmatic areas will be ablated away while reprofiling the corneal surface. The rabbit feasibility studies will guide procedures for future studies in cats for corneal changes required to correct myopic and hyperopic conditions. Condition of the eye will be assessed by slitlamp biomicroscopy, pneumotonography, and ultrasonic pachymetry. Baseline corneal topography will be compared to postoperative results by nine-ring corneoscopic photoanalysis. Myopic and hyperopic conditions, scars, opacities, and astigmatism can theoretically benefit from laser surgery. Some 140 million U.S. citizens use corrective vision devices. Together with therapeutic surgeries, the market potential is large.